


Ebony

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, Ebony - Freeform, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Ignis really likes his Ebony.





	Ebony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



> This is Twocatstailoring fault.

Gladio had a large can of perfectly chilled ebony in his hand as he waited near the conference room door. He knew the meeting was a full day meeting and there were hardly any breaks.

He also knew that Ignis was always edgy after these types of meetings. Noct had been texting him and begging for death since noon. He had also been asking to ensure that he was there after they got out to ensure that they could ‘defuse’ him. 

It was Noct idea and, for once, the brat was right about something. He ensure that there was pizza warming in the oven, so Ignis would not have to cook. Iris guilted Prompto into cleaning up the apartment so Ignis would not have to worry about it when they got back and could relax.

It was all set up so that Ignis didn’t have to worry about a thing.

Having a can of Ebony in his hand and ready for Ignis to drink was his last minute brilliant idea. His father was in the meeting and he knew the weak coffee brand that he liked. He was also well aware that Ignis could hardly stand the coffee and it did not nearly have enough caffeine to satisfy his tastes. Gladio never had the heart to tell him that his father only drank decaf.

Gladio was sure that would cause Ignis to defect or at least demand the kitchen and destroy the ‘abomination masquerading as coffee’.

His phone beeped. Another text from Noctis.

It is finally wrapping up. I’m surprised I haven’t been bored to death.

Gladio preened. He ran a hand through his hair, straightened his shirt and stretched his back. He also knew that he was smiling like an idiot.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Ignis face when he walked out of the room. He would get a hug and maybe more, since Noct would be taken care of the rest of the night with food, Iris and Prompto were going to play video games.

They could go for a hot coffee at the cafe, share a dessert and maybe more.

Gladio could always hope.

The door opened.

The first one out of the room was Noct with Clarus walking beside him. Clarus nodded and walked by him with a tired look in his eyes. Noctis hair was ruffled and it looked like he just woke up from a nap. Noctis only grunted as he walked by and patted his arm. 

Other people from the council filtered out, some people still arguing at each other in hushed and angry whispers. 

Then there was Ignis.

He looked a little ruffled, his hair was mussed up. Not a lot, but it looked like he had run his fingers through it a couple of times, his tie was even loosened a bit and the top button was nearly undone. His face was set in a stern look. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his lips were in a tight line.

Gladio smiled brightly and held up the can.

The change was instantaneous. Ignis eyes widened, his pupils grew and a visible smirk touched his lips. He no longer walked as stiffly, his shoulders lifted as he pushed his chest up and took a deep breath.

Gladio could feel his cheeks burn at how happy Ignis was to see him. Ignis blue blazer was undone and his shirt was slightly rumpled. He looked so adorably rumpled. Gladio enjoyed seeing these rare moments where the perfect Ignis was flustered.

“Perfect,” he whispered as Ignis picked up his pace and walked right toward him. He pushed his glasses on his face and stopped in front of him. Before he could speak anything to the other man, the can was removed from his hand, opened and Ignis took three large gulps. 

Gladio watched Ignis adam’s apple bob as he swallowed it and how slender his throat as he gasped as finished the drink. His lips were damp with the liquid as his pink tongue darted out to grab the last drops. “What would I do without you?” Ignis whispered.

Gladio’s cheeks were starting to hurt from his grin. He cleared his throat to respond when Ignis put both hands on the can as if he was praying to it. Any words or thought he had was left his mind at how Ignis was worshipping the can. Ignis eyes were nearly sparkling as he took another small sip from the can. The groan that left Ignis went straight to his groin. 

That was sound that Gladio wished he could cause.

“I don’t think I can handle another second without you,” Ignis whispered and took another sip, his eyes closing and letting out a deep sigh.

Ignis was not paying attention to him. His eyes were on the black and white can in his hand as if he was worshiping it. “Ignis?” Gladio asked as he tilted his head to stand in front of him. 

“Oh!” Ignis said and shook his head. His eyes focusing on him now as he rapidly blinked. “Your father has horrible taste in coffee. He should not be allowed to set the menu for these meetings.”

“I guess,” Gladio said.

“You should talk to your father about that,” Ignis said took another sip of the Ebony and took a step around him and kept walking past him.

“Uh.” Gladio didn’t know what just happened. Did he just get brushed off.

A hand landed on his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear. “You just got rejected by a can of coffee.” Gladio turned to his side to see Nyx there with a smug smile on his lips. “Burn.”

Nyx ruffled his hair, laughed and followed after the others. Looking back at him, giving him fingers guns and a smirk.

Gladio stood there and let it all sink in.

Ignis had totally snubbed him for a can of coffee. Ignis gave the can of coffee a look that he wanted.

“This is fucked up,” Gladio whispered as he started to head back home for the night and try to figure out how he was going to get Ignis to look at him like how he looked at Ebony.


End file.
